


easy as knowing all the words

by banesapothecary (komhmagnus)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy, Husbands, Karaoke, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/banesapothecary
Summary: "You signed me up forwhat?"
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 13
Kudos: 153





	easy as knowing all the words

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: David/Patrick + we went to a bar and yes I signed you up to sing karaoke can’t back out now
> 
> Title is from Red by Taylor Swift ("memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite songs")

“You signed me up for _what?”_ David asks, voice rising in incredulity. He glares at his traitorous husband as Patrick raises his hands in surrender.

“I thought you love karaoke,” Patrick defends. “You left a dozen drunken voicemails that night you and Stevie spent in Elm Valley all about the show you put on with someone named Tammy.”

“I—That does not sound accurate,” David says.

“Oh,” Patrick says, a glint David knows all too well in his eyes. “But it is.” His phone is sitting on the bar, next to his beer. “I still have some of the voicemails, if you want proof.”

“No,” David says quickly. “That won’t be necessary or correct, thank you very much.”

Patrick grins at him and takes a long swig of his beer. It’s unfair, really, how attractive he looks right now when all David wants to do is wipe the smug look right off his face. The bar is dimly lit, with red undertones in the lights, and the color catches Patrick’s smile and really his whole face perfectly. And he’s wearing that tiny shirt again, one David hasn’t seen out of his closet since they _almost_ had a “whiskey” at Jake’s. David can’t take his eyes off him, and he doesn’t want to, even if Patrick is completely evil for signing him up for _karaoke._

David places a hand on his husband’s thigh, doing his best to put exactly what he’s thinking into his eyes. “What if we skip the karaoke and go _home?”_

Patrick glances down at David’s hand on his thigh and back up, smirking when he meets David’s eyes. “Tempting, for sure, and I’d definitely like to readdress that idea later.”

“Later?” David asks.

“Oh, later, for sure,” Patrick nods. “See, I’m really, _really_ looking forward to this performance. You know, since I missed the last one. This is once in a lifetime.”

David jerks his hand back, crossing his arms over his chest and groaning. “I can’t believe I married you.”

Patrick’s smile softens. “Me neither.” His voice is soft, barely audible over the bar’s din and the questionable voice of the woman currently performing a terrible rendition of Time After Time.

David groans again. “I hate you for being sappy right now, and I hate you because you make it impossible to hate you.”

“I love you, too, David,” Patrick says, the teasing lilt back in his voice. “So,” he says as the woman on the karaoke stage belts out one final, extremely off-key note. “Looks like you’re up.”

“Mm, no,” David says. “I’m going to need at least three more shots before I’m even close to willing to do this. What did you even put me down for? A karaoke song choice is an extremely important decision, Patrick. There’s so much to consider, like vocal range, obviously, but also your audience and—”

“I told them Mariah,” Patrick interrupts. “I figured I could at least let you pick the song.”

“Oh,” David says, the corner of his mouth uplifting of its own volition. “That was very generous of you.” He means to say it sarcastically, but the words don’t carry nearly enough bite.

“I’m a very generous person,” Patrick grins. “Speaking of which…” He turns back to the bar, signalling for the bartender to order three more shots.

“Thank you,” David says suddenly, once the drinks have been ordered.

Patrick raises an eyebrow. “For making you do karaoke?”

David shakes his head. “For knowing me, inside and out, good and bad. For knowing me and loving me.”

Patrick stares at him for a moment, his expression a little sad, but mostly unreadable, like he can’t quite believe David thinks that’s something he needs to be thanked for. If David knows his husband, that’s exactly what he’s thinking.

“Always,” Patrick says finally. “Always, David.” They look at each other for a long moment, soft smiles in a soft, red glow.

The spell breaks when the bartender brings their drinks.

Patrick grins, the mischievous glint back in his eyes. “Now, I believe, I was promised a show.”

“Mm, was it promised, though?”

“I think it was,” Patrick says. “You asked for three shots. And I’m pretty sure you mentioned wishing I was in Elm Valley to see you perform in one of those voicemails. Let me find it…”

“Ugh, fine!” David says, reaching for his hand before Patrick can grab his phone. “But I am making this decision under extreme duress!”

“Your sacrifice is noted,” Patrick says, taking David’s hand in his and kissing his knuckles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
> Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary


End file.
